Art Thou Worthy
by Rush31
Summary: Thor sees a side of Steve that he doesn't particularly care for when he's charged for being attracted to another. The situation is then completely turned on its head when Steve finds himself in a compromising position. Now the captain must deal with a hell of his own making. In order to get his personal life back on tract he must prove he is still worthy of Thor's love.


**Chapter 1: Misgivings**

"You're attracted to him. Aren't you?"

"Of whom are you speaking?"

"You know. Bruce and Tony's Frankenstein."

"Why do you speak of him with such distaste? He helped us destroy Ultron and reunited us as a team."

"You were instantly attracted to him when he handed you Mjölnir."

"I believe it is safe to say that everyone was astonished by his feat. And yes, I did have a moment of attraction towards him."

"I knew it! You're so use to having anything and everything you want. Can't be satisfied with just me anymore, right?! Already considering someone new?"

Thor turned his head towards his spouse and gave him a smile, despite Steve's words. Then he simply asked, "Are you finished?"

Steve answered by continuing his rant. "Don't forget that I can lift your hammer as well. You know I was only pretending to struggle when we were all together having drinks."

"If you want to remain worthy of wielding Mjölnir, I suggest you cast off this dark shadow of yours."

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you compare yourself to him? Our new ally has caused you no injury nor has he put forward any insult towards you. What is there for you to resent?"

"My husband is attracted to HIM!," said Steve harshly as he continued to look up at the ceiling.

"I've been attracted to many a male and female. If you recall, I courted Tony, Bruce, and yourself at the same time. Frankly, I would have taken all three of you as my consorts, had you all agreed. That's not to say that I'm not satisfied with one spouse. Steven, my love, your anxiety is misguided and your anger foolish. Both are unbecoming of you."

"Well, I still don't like it."

"What's not to like?" asked Thor in an even softer tone as he began to stroke Steve's thigh as they continued to lie in bed.

"I'm not in the mood," replied Steve as he removed the warm hand from his thigh and turned his back to Thor.

"Very well then. I'm hungry. Do you care breakfast?" Steve gave no response. This prompted Thor to place a firm hand on his shoulder to acquire his attention, "Cast out the bad feelings, Steven. They will not serve you well. I will be downstairs with the others, if you care to join us."

 _Just go._

Once Thor had parted, Steve sought refuge in his old private suite on the floor above. It was his before he and Thor married. He remained withdrawn in that room for almost four hours as if in silent protest. All the while he kept thinking and talking to himself about whether he should or shouldn't be upset with his spouse.

 _He hasn't even come up to check on me._

 _You know he's in the common area, why not see about him instead?_

 _Why should I? He doesn't care about my feelings?_

 _That's all he cares about. And you know that. STOP making something out of nothing. BE A MAN. STOP acting like a teenager. You're way to old for that!_

After thoroughly scolding himself, Steve made his way down to the common area. It was now lunch time and everyone was gathered together. There were even a few unexpected guests. Carlson was shooting the breeze with Clint. Falcon was chatting it up with Thor. And Tony and Bruce were speaking with - him.

Cap felt like his needed to address him; He had to show that he was indeed an adult when it came to matters of the heart. So he made an excuse to interrupt the conversation and address – _the creature._

"Excuse me guys, sorry to interrupt but I have a really silly question."

"What's up Steve?" asked Bruce.

"What exactly are we calling you?" asked Steve as he turned his attention to Tony and Bruce's creation. "Not what are you because that's probably a much harder question to answer but how do we address you? What's your name?"

"I don't presently have a formal name but Vision seems an appropriate choice."

"Why is that?"

"Because unlike you, I was not conceived by a woman and then born by her; I was envisioned by these two men and then jolted to life by a third," he finished while gesturing towards Thor who was across the room. "So please, call me Vision."

"Will do," said Steve with a half smile as he grabbed Vision's shoulder while simultaneously shaking his hand. "Sorry again guys for the interruption. Catch you all later."

 _What's your name? That's all you could come up with? You could have ask how he was doing or how he's enjoying the tower. You know, really make an effort to act like you care. You are the Captain._

 _Just shut it._

Steve was heading towards the kitchen during his mental monologue. Thor was there and he was now holding a conversation with Natasha while propped against the fridge.

"Excuse me?" asked Steve as he tried to pry open the fridge. Thor's thick body didn't budge and neither did the fridge. He just stood there with a smirk, waiting for the proper acknowledgment.

Steve looked up into his blue eyes with irritation.

"Excuse me – please?"

The eye-contact and the "polite" addition of the word please to this request was enough for Thor. Steve was allowed to enter the fridge and retrieve his meal.

Natasha just glanced between the two without a word. It was after Steve left the kitchen that she decided to do a little recon.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"You are perceptive."

"Well, Steve is never this cold. Not to you anyway. Something wrong?"

"He's jealous of another."

"Does he have a reason to be?"

"No."

"Who is he jealous of?"

"I'd rather not say. I just hope this episode concludes quickly."

"I'm sure it will. Steve's not one to hold grudges if they're unfounded. Not to mention, a few days out of your arms would have anyone running back, pleading for forgiveness., and begging for make up sex."

"Thank you for the comforting words," said Thor with a pensive smile. "I will keep them in mind."

"Oh wow. It's already half past two. I gotta be to work by three at the veteran's center," said Falcon aloud to all the others.

"I better get going too before Mr. Banner, here, starts hulking out. We have experiments to run and he's come to enjoy being a mad scientist."

"Well, if everyone is departing, I might as well go also. Tony, are the training facilities fully functional?"

"Oh yeah, they've been repaired for months. Where have you been going to train for the last three weeks?"

"To Asgard."

"Really? You've been going all the way back to Asgard for a little exercise."

"I didn't realize there was an alternative."

"Well, the facilities are indeed ready for use. Granted we don't have any wild creatures for you to wrestle down, kill, and then eat for dinner but I'm sure you can still work up a sweat."

"Very well then. Good day all."

Steve was back in his and Thor's shared suite lounging on their bed allowing his late lunch to digest. He figured it being an adult meant not hiding out like a child in his old room. He also figured that Thor would return soon as the others probably had appointments and projects and time schedules to keep. Only he and Thor and possibly Wanda Maximoff would still be wandering the tower with nothing in particular to do.

"Friday, can you please locate Thor?"

"Master Thor is in the training facilities."

"Thank you, Friday."

 _Come on. Make up already. Don't drag this out. It's best to get past this now and not allow it to escalate._

" _Time for a workout."_

 **Chapter 2: Recreational Romance**

Steve entered the gym. He walked past the free weights, and the machines, and the punching bags. He ventured past the wrestling mats and the boxing ring and the steel cage until he reached the indoor obstacle course. This smart course was able to change on its own which gave it an element of realism and surprise that one couldn't get from static courses. This course not only conditioned the body but the mind as well. One had to have quick reflexes and the ability to think on the fly in order to survive this course. Thor was loving it and he was oblivious to Steve's presence as was Steve's to that of Vision. Both simply watched in silence as Thor progressed through the course.

"He is a marvel, is he not?"

Steve looked to his side to see Vision standing there.

 _Be an adult. He isn't the first, nor the last, to take a liking to your husband._

"Yes, yes he is."

Once Thor made his way around the last obstacles, at the top of the course, he had a chance to pause and noticed Steve and Vision speaking with each other on the ground below. With a towel over his shoulder and a bottle of iced water in his hand, Thor made his way down to the other two.

"Gentlemen, had I known there would be spectators, I would have put on a grander performance."

"You looked great up," said Steve.

"I agree. May I give it a try?"

"You haven't tried it before?" asked Steve.

"No, most of my time has been with Dr. Banner and Mr. Stark. I haven't been given time to train."

"Given? You are free to come and go and do as you please," said Thor sternly.

"Oh, I know. Maybe I've phrased my previous statement incorrectly. I haven't given myself to training as of yet since I've chosen to spend my time with the others instead."

"Oh. Very good then. As for the course, you should definitely give it a try. It's most exhilarating. And might I suggest that you not use your power of flight. It makes for a greater challenge."

"Thank you for the suggestion. Excuse me, gentlemen."

"Care for a little one on one?" asked Steve.

He was looking for a way to make peace with Thor after his childlike behavior and this seemed like an easy way to do it. What could be better for burying the issues of the day than full on, physical combat.

"Sure. It will be an excellent way to end my session."

Since marrying, Steve and Thor tended not to spar together because their sessions typically led to sex and they rarely finished their training. This is exactly what Steve was hoping for.

Thirty minutes had passed and their match was still going on. Steve figured now would be as good a time as any to get a little more – hands on – with Thor. He gradually moved them from boxing, to grappling, to full body contact wrestling. Wrestling allowed Steve to touch, tease, and fondle Thor without being blatantly obvious. Finally, after thirty more minutes and no protests from Thor, Steve decided to go for the goal and he groped Thor's gargantuan boa just as he was pressing Steve's back down onto the floor for the winning pin.

In that instance Thor remembered Natasha's words and he laughed inwardly.

" _A few days out of your arms would have anyone running back . . . and begging for make-up sex."_

He decided to have a little fun.

He pulled away from Steve's grasp and stood quickly to his feet, despite his desire to drive Steve further into the floor with the sheer force of his thrusts. Then, in a convincingly stern voice, he asked, "Do I appear to be in a gaming mood? I came here to train not to engage in activities of a sexual nature. That time of day has past. Your loss. Good night, Steven."

Unbeknownst to Steve, Thor walked out of the gym with a smirk and an eager stride. Steve's plan, for all he knew, had backfired. Thor may have poured it on a little too thick.

 _YOU IDIOT! Did you really think he was just gonna go for that? You accused him of future crimes of infidelity. Then you pushed him away. Now you expect forgiveness via sex. You didn't even apologize. YOU JERK!_

In the midst of his self-inflicted tirade, as he closed his eyes and shook his head in silence, a concerned hand found its way to Steve.

" _Captain. Are you alright? May I be of any service?"_

Steve quickly wiped the mist from his eyes and looked up from the floor at the being whose hand was firmly pressed upon his back.

"Oh. Hey, Vision. I'm fine. I'm just flustered and feeling a bit off my game today. I was really hoping to end the day on good note. Training with Thor usually does that but today he, he wasn't motivated to stay. Guess he wasn't in the mood.

Vision had overheard Thor speaking before he left. He wasn't sure what it all meant. He was just sure that the Captain was feeling some sort of emotional, non-physical pain, despite Steve's attempt to cover up that fact.

While rubbing Steve's back sympathetically Vision replied, "There is no need to conceal your distress. I may not be able to offer you emotional comfort as I would like but I can offer a physical means of relieving your stress."

Steve stared questioningly up at Vision, unsure of the meaning behind the spoken words.

"What are you suggesting?" he asked.

"I'm simply offering to be your new partner. If a sparring partner is what you need to relieve your stress, I'd be glad to step in as a replacement."

For a moment there was silence and then an audible release of held breath.

"Ohhh. That's what you meant."

"Were my words ill-chosen?"

"No. No. It's just me being off again. As far as the sparing goes, what style of combat do you like?"

"I've formed no preferences as of yet. I'm open."

"Open huh? Willing to try anything I suggest?"

"You are the captain."

Steve smiled broadly and then quickly scolded himself for what he was insinuating to an oblivious Vision and for how quickly his mood changed.

 _Get your mind out of the gutter. He's not that sort of open. Not to mention you have a handsome, hunky husband – a god amongst men - to satisfy THAT need. Anyone would be willing to serve and service him and here you are considering an android. The same one you were irritated by all day. Does that make any sense?!_

Steve's blank stare and lack of communication worried Vision.

"Captain, again I ask, are you alright? Please, let me help."

"YES! Sorry. Let's just get started with some mixed martial arts."

"I'm unfamiliar with that style?"

"Don't worry. I'll teach you. It's all part of my job."

"Friday, locate Captain Rogers."

"He is presently in the training facilities."

"Really?" _He's been there for some time. Hope I didn't hurt his feelings by accident._ "Is he alone?"

"Negative. He is there with the Vision."

Intrigued, Thor requested live footage of the training facility. The security cameras panned and scanned the entire area. Steve and Vision weren't on the obstacle course. They weren't in the boxing ring. Neither were they atop the jousting platforms. Instead, they were engrossed in a steel cage mma match.

Vision was learning quickly and at the moment he had Steve in a shime-waza. The captain's face was turning beet red as his airways were being constricted. In an all out effort to escape the choke hold, Steve drove a fierce elbow into Vision's gut breaking the hold. Then he scooped Vision up while he was doubled over and body slammed him.

The sheer energy of will needed to complete this move, along with having the wind choked out of him, had Steve stumbling, fumbling, and finally falling flat onto Vision's midsection causing both to exhale with an "UMPH!". Too spent to move they both just lied there catching their breaths.

Happy was Thor to see the two getting along so well. He grinned at the viewing screen and continued to watch intently as Vision began to stir.

Steve was provoked to open his eyes when he felt fingertips massaging his sweaty scalp.

"It appears that you have won, Captain," said Vision with a simple, comforting smile. "Are you feeling any better?"

Oh, he most certainly was but he answered with a solemn "Yes".

"Good. I'm glad."

"How are you feeling?" Steve just had to ask.

"Odd."

"Odd?"

"Aroused is probably a better word. I find this physical form far too easily excited. Maybe it's because everything is so new to me. I don't suppose you still have these experiences. Do you?"

"Oh yeah I do. Most people do all their lives," said Steve as he began to maneuver away from Vision, whose midsection he had still been lying upon and whose fingers had begun to comb through his hair."

Once both men were seated upright, side by side on the floor, Vision asked, "How does one dissipate this unusual energy?"

"You," Steve took a moment to look Vision over and then another to place a hand upon his bent knee. "You have to find an appropriate way to expend it, like all energy."

"Will you teach me this as well, Captain?"

"I would. It's just that . . . " _I'm married. I'm married. Just tell him you're married._ "It's just that it's ah complicated technique."

"It doesn't appear complicated." Vision leaned over and softly reciprocated Steve's touch. Then his hand began to travel the length of Steve's thigh. "In fact, it seems quite simple and rather instinctual."

Steve swallowed slowly and with some difficulty for his throat had become rather dry. Vision observed the labored action and moved in to comfort Steve's neck with his warm mouth and animated tongue. Vision was giving the Captain goosebumps which reflected both his fear and excitement.

For an artificially intelligent, cybernetic, sentient being, Vision felt very real and very human to Steve, yet much more refined. He was neither enslaved by emotions nor void of them. He just was. And one couldn't gloss over how he felt. His body was firm, and warm, and flesh-like. _Beautiful. So unique._

Thor was stunned yet compelled to continue watching. He became more and more angry as he witnessed Steve and the Vision engage in such an intimate manner. They weren't fucking, or fingering, or even engaging in oral sex but the way they fondled, kissed, and coddled each other resembled that of newly consummated couple. They seemed so at ease and familiar with each other.

It was time for it all to end.

 **Chapter 3: The Challenge**

"We have company," whispered Vision into Steve's ear.

 _Oh No!_

Steve quickly stood to his feet and Vision did the same as Thor approached.

"How the great Captain America has fallen," said Thor with a sneer as he moved Vision aside. "I never would have thought you a hypocrite but less my eyes deceived me you are just that. How many times have you committed this hypocrisy?" Thor didn't even give Steve a chance to answer. "Nevermind, I don't want to know. You . . . you repulse me and are no longer worthy of my love."

Thor's words were punctuated when he dropped Mjölnir at Steve's feet; It was a non-vocalized challenge if there ever was one. Then he stormed out of the gym with thunder rolling and lighting flashing on what was previously a very calm fall evening.

Steve could only stand there, eyes wide and mouth agape. What could he have possibly said anyway?

"It appears that I've missed something vitally important between you and Thor."

"Thor is my spouse."

"Ah. Everything makes more sense now."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"What more is there?"

 _Nothing_.

Steve looked down at Mjölnir. He was frightened to even attempt to lift the mighty hammer.

"Are you at least going to try to lift it? If you don't, you convict yourself without trial. Non-action speaks volumes."

"I already know I'm in the wrong. I don't even have to make the attempt."

"If that's what you believe then you need to go, find him, and apologize immediately." Vision eyes and tone revealed no judgment, just concern.

"Yeah, I think we should."

"We?"

"Yes, we."

"I have nothing of which to apologize for," said Vision as he easily lifted the imposing hammer in demonstration. "I transgressed against no one. I had no ulterior motives. I hold no guilt. I am still worthy of your trust and that of Thor. It is you who must re-establish trust."

Truth never hurt so, so much.

Vision left Steve to think in silence. Not wanting to confront the problem yet, Steve sat down by Mjölnir. He placed his hand upon the handle but exerted no effort to try to move it. He was still full of fear. He needed more time alone.

While Steve's actions with Vision were not done in malice, they were done selfishly. He acted without regard for his spouse's feelings nor those of Vision. That alone made him feel very, very guilty. Now he had to assess the damage and rectify the situation. But how? Was it really going to be as simple as apologizing?

"Friday, secure this area of the gym from all others."

Immediately, retractable walls came into view and formed a solid box around him. This left only him, Mjölnir, a few mats, and a window to allow in the moonlight from the now clear evening sky.

Steve fell asleep while contemplating his problem. He was curled up on the floor mats with his arm draped over Mjölnir as if it were Thor. If not for nature of the situation being what it was, the scene would have been a cute postcard. In his sleep he dreamt of Asgard and his new family. In that dream he even called upon his new Allfather, Odin, for help in his personal matter.

Upon waking, he observed two Raven perched upon the ledge of his open window.

 _I didn't open any window last night._

Steve wiped the remaining sleep from his eyes and wrenched his neck to look behind him. No one was there and the walls were still in place. Friday had not allowed anyone to enter.

 _How in the world did the window get open then? Maybe Friday was just allowing the fresh air in._

Steve rose from the floor, then approached the window to shoo the birds away. One nipped at his fingers and then they both flew in and landed on Mjölnir. The hammer gave off a very faint crackle of discharge as if responding to the flying guests.

"Apparently even you two are more worthy than I am."

Huginn squawked at Steve's words.

"So you agree with me? Can you perhaps tell me how to fix this?"

 _Get it together, Rogers. You're talking to birds._

"Well, they're the only one's here. I can't exactly talk to anyone else right now," he said aloud to himself.

He began to pace the box and then came to a stop at the window and peered out at the city as it was just awakening, the sun just peaking up over the horizon.

"Well, since you guys are here, may I tell you my problem? Feel free to jump in anytime."

"Squawk!"

"Yeah, like that."

Steve spent nearly an hour spilling his guts to the raven who were listening intently. He only ceased his monologue when Friday made him aware that others were entering the facilities.

"Disengage security, Friday."

As the walls folded and slid back into their cavities, Huginn and Muninn took the opportunity to escape out of the window before they were seen.

"Hey Cap, what were you doin' In there? Meditating?" asked Bruce cordially.

"Yeah, and why do you have Thor's hammer?" asked Clint.

"Just a friendly wager," said Thor in a jolly tone, though his eyes expressed no mirth.

Steve couldn't keep Thor's gaze. His heart was still far too riddled with guilt as was Thor's heart with hurt.

 **Chapter 4: Much Needed Counseling**

After several days of heavy thought and solitude in his private quarters, Steve was ready to address Thor. He tried to on four different occasions but Thor refused to listen. He refused to forgive. And neither had yet to remove Mjölnir from the gymnasium floor. Like their relationship, Mjölnir was stuck, out of place, and neglected but not forgotten.

The great hammer probably would have stayed in that same place for many more days had not a tsunami of Doom bots not have tried to take over the city. The Avengers had to assemble and that included Thor and Mjölnir.

At one point during the battle Thor was being surrounded from all sides by a legion of bots. He was handling his own but Steve hurried to his side to offer backup, slicing off the heads of multiple bots with one pass of his shield.

Once the battle was over, Steve approached Thor to talk but before he could get a word in, Thor had already begun to speak.

"Glad to know you still have my back – at the very least," said Thor with a palpable disdain.

Steve was livid at the condescending tone of Thor's comment.

"Now you wait just a god-damned minute!"

"Language," said Tony jokingly.

"Shut it Stark. This is personal."

Once Steve returned his attention to Thor, the mighty god of thunder took to the skies.

 _Son of ah bitch._

 _Sorry Frigga._

Steve looked up to the clouds and saw Vision flying alongside Thor.

 _Damn!_

"Thor, may I have a word?"

"You have my attention," said Thor as they flew towards the Avenger's Tower.

Upon landing, Vision began to speak. "Answer me this. What does one gain by continuously peeling the scab off of a wound?"

"Nothing. One impedes the healing process and could possible cause infection and further pain."

"Exactly. That's what you're doing to yours and Steve's relationship."

"He inflicted the wound! NOT I."

"Yes, but you are prolonging the healing process. Just my observation. Remember, I am on the side of life. I wish nothing else except to see your relationship thrive."

Vision left Thor to stew in his own thoughts and Thor recognized that he just couldn't stay at the tower this night. He had to go home and hopefully heal. He headed to an open field, far outside the city, and summoned Heimdall to open the BiFrost. In a flash of bright light he was home to rest.

Fury's debriefing took forever and Thor and Vision were conspicuously absent. Steve returned to the tower fuming. He barged right into his and Thor's shared quarters, slamming the door behind him. He was ready to defend himself against Thor's judgments and was yelling well before he even entered the bedroom. When he realized he was getting no response he stopped cold. Thor wasn't there.

"Friday, where's Thor?"

"Master Thor is not currently on the premises."

"What? Where did he go? Did he say anything?"

"Unknown. He did not mention where he was going."

Steve was worried now. Anger went out the window. He didn't know where Thor was, what he was doing, nor with whom he was doing it.

"Friday."

"Yes Master Rogers."

"Is Vision here?"

"Yes, he is in the common area."

That was Steve's one consolation in this whole mess. Thor and Vision were not together. If anyone were to be his replacement, it would have been Vision. Maybe he still had a chance. He could only hope.

Odin sensed the return of his son and wanted a meeting with him. There was much to discuss but he allowed his son time to rest first. Early the next morning he summoned his son to the throne room. When Thor arrived as requested, he gazed upon his father who was seated upon his ornate chair. His sides were flanked by Geri and Freki and upon his shoulders were perched Huginn and Muninn.

Odin stood and commanded his pets to vacate. Then he walked down to meet his son at the base of the throne.

"You asked to see me father?"

"Yes. Where is Prince Steven?"

"He is still on Midgard."

"Really? Rather peculiar, is it not? It is rare to see you without him."

"Steve and I are going through some marital issues."

"I know and I am glad you are being honest with me."

"How did you gain knowledge of our personal affairs? You said you would not pry into our personal matters."

"I kept that contract. Steve summoned my help unconsciously. The raven were sent to gather the pertinent information concerning the matter and your spouse unknowingly told them and thus me the entire situation."

"So what is your opinion?"

"First I have a few questions. Then I will tell you where I stand."

"Very well."

"Do you love Steven?"

"Yes. Very much so."

Odin could hear the pain in Thor's response.

"Do you believe he loves you?"

"Yes, I . . . I suppose so."

"You suppose?"

"Yes, he still loves me."

"Then why haven't you forgiven him."

"I . . . I want him to feel my pain. He got caught doing the very thing he was so concerned that I would do. That anxiety is what started all of this. I warned him and I want him to remember. I want him to have so much remorse that he never even thinks of doing such a things as these again."

"I understand. Steven deserves nothing more than to get what you are willing to give. But I need you to know that he does feel the pain and he does have great remorse. Son, he's been sitting at the foot of your bed clutching one of your garments for hours, just trying to feel close to you. Your touch and your kiss, he truly misses. He knows that no card, no flower, no gift of any kind will bring you back to him. Thor, my son, you have his heart inside of a prison."

"But father -"

"Listen. Return to Midgard and place Mjölnir back in your sporting arena. Steve will see that your challenge is still open and that you've not made your definitive decision. He may just surprise you in the end."

"I will father and I hope so."

As Thor and Odin began to leave the throne room and walk the grounds, Thor began to smile. The first he had in several days.

"Glad to see your spirits are improving."

"Father."

"Yes."

"How did you conquer the tumultuous times in your marriage?"

"You asked that as if I no longer have those times. Your mother is very bold and rarely asks for permissions. You're much like her." Thor chuckled at his father's remark. "I make it through by remembering just how much I love your mother. See, sunny days are loved by everyone. For a strong and happy relationship, one that lasts through all time, the question is whether or not you can stand the rain."

The smirk on Odin's face clued Thor in that something was about to take place. A storm was coming. This he knew for sure.

Thor took the remainder of the day to enjoy time with old friends. He returned to Midgard during its evening, once everyone was asleep.

Upon his arrival, Thor peaked into his marital suite and saw that Steve was there. Just as his father had told, Steve was seated on the floor at the foot of the bed asleep with the shirt Thor had worn during their last sparring match.

Steve began to stir as if sensing Thor's presence and Thor quietly shut the door and sneaked to another guest room in the tower. Before settling in for the remainder of the evening, he did as his father had suggested. He placed his mighty hammer back in the training facility where the captain was bound to see it.

Steve was up bright and early. He was determined to do something other than sulk in his own self-inflicted pain. Needing to relieve some stress he headed down to the gym as was his usual mode of operation. Upon entering he stopped abruptly for his eyes caught sight Mjölnir, sparkling in the sunrise sunlight that was beginning to shine through the windows.

 _He came back._

"Friday, where is Thor?"

He is currently resting in suite sixty nine.

Steve made his way swiftly to the room where Thor was resting. When he reached for the doorknob and turned he was surprised to find it locked. Thor never locked his door. Steve then began to knock with earnest. After several attempts he got a response.

"Who goes there?"

"Thor it's me. May I come in? We really need to talk."

Thor was silent but he rose from the bed and moved to stand closely to the door.

"Thor. THOR! Talk to me. I know. I know I coulda said no but I didn't stop. My intuition . . . I shoulda listened to it. I shoulda stopped. It's just that when you stormed away, I was hurt and he was there and then he touched me and that tempted me. I stopped thinking about the consequences. I really did lose my mind for minute. How else can I explain it?" Steve stopped pacing and instead began staring blankly at the closed door. "I can't explain it. And there's no excuse. I can only tell you that I'm sorry and I love you."

Steve was hoping against all hope to get a response from Thor, any response.

"I will speak with you later Steven." Thor's voice emanated from the other side of the closed door. "For now, please allow me my solitude."

Steve shook his head in agreement and went back to their bedroom. He had totally forgotten about the gym, training, Mjölnir, and Thor's unspoken challenge. Instead he laid his head back down to rest. He didn't have the wherewithal for anything else.

 **Chapter 5: Proven**

Steve awoke from his unrestful rest just as the sun was setting on the day. He ventured down to the common area for an evening coffee. Most of the team was there engaging in light recreation. Bruce and Tony, in particular, were in the kitchen laughing and making a mess when Steve entered.

"Hey Steve, where's Thor? " asked Bruce.

"Yeah I've been looking for Fabio all day. He forgot his hammer in the gym. It's a tripping hazard. Damn near killed me."

"All you had to do was pay attention to where you were going."

"You shoosh. That's your job. When I'm not being a super hero, you're suppose to pay attention, take care, and look after me."

Steve mustered up a half smile at the goofy couple. He couldn't begrudge them their sappy happiness.

"Should we have Vision move it for him?" asked Bruce when returned his attention to Steve.

"NO!" said Steve in a panic. He could hear Thor's and Vision's voices alternating in his head.

 _How the great Captain America has fallen._

 _If you don't try, you convict yourself without trial._

 _You repulse me and are no longer worthy_ _of my love._

 _It is you who must re-establish that trust._

Steve even thought he heard the Allfather urging him on. But the most distinct and pronounced sound in his mind was the resounding thud of Mjölnir making contact with the floor after Thor had dropped it at his feet.

"No," he said more calmly. "I will move it for Thor."

 _I have to._

Steve left the kitchen promptly, leaving Tony and Bruce to stare at each other in question.

"Did he just say . . .?"

"Yup."

When Tony and Bruce arrived in the gym, Steve was standing by Mjölnir with his back towards the entrance.

"Maybe we should stay back here out of harm's way," said Bruce.

"You actually think he has a chance?"

"I just know that Cap looks very intent on moving that hammer and we don't have a clue what will take place if he's successful."

"Nothing happen when Vision did it."

"True but wouldn't you rather be safe than sorry."

"Now Brucie, remember who you're talking to," said Tony with a grin. Bruce just rolled his eyes. "Ow, look, he's doing something."

Steve circled the enormous hammer, oblivious to his spectators, and began to speak aloud.

"I've apologized and I meant it. I'm not coming with any excuses as to why i did what I did but i can promise that this will never happen again. I wanna be the one he comes home to. I wanna be the one he lays down next to. I wanna be his all. Thor is mine and I am his. It's time to prove it. Time to show myself worthy again."

Steve placed both hands around the handle of the hammer. Mjölnir even crackled as if letting off a charge in anticipation. Steve stood there for a moment, as still as stone, trying to collect himself and calculate his chances.

 _Don't think yourself out of it. Just lift it. You're worthy. RIGHT?!_

In that moment Steve took all his grief, pain, and anger as well as his desire and love, and channeled the energies contained in those emotions towards the lift. Buy above all else, it was his worthiness that gave him the wherewithal to hoist the hammer of Thor and thus possess his power.

One minute the evening sky was clear. In the next minute Thor found himself caught in a torrential thunderstorm. The clouds were so thick they would have blotted out the sun had it still been high in the sky. The earth was not void of light though for there was a spectacular show of thunderbolts striking the tower in succession and illuminating the night sky. Thor knew that this was no ordinary storm and he summoned his hammer

The force of the electrical discharge that connected with the hammer knocked Steve to the ground and then the hammer surged right through the window crashing through the thick sheets of glass. Bruce and Tony had to cover their faces from the flying debris. Once the dust had settled they saw that Cap was still on his back, unmoving. They rushed to his side and began administering cpr for Steve had stopped breathing.

In the middle of their frantic actions to resuscitate the super soldier, a thunderous presence was felt behind them. After summoning his hammer, Thor flew up to the terrace and ran to the gym. When he arrived he moved Bruce and Tony aside and knelt down by his spouse.

"Let me!"

While he wasn't exactly administering cardiopulmonary resuscitation, his technique was working.

When Steve opened his eyes he clenched Thor's drenched shirt tightly in his fist as they continued to kiss. While still kissing, Thor began to rise to his feet, pulling Steve up with him.

"You're soakin' wet."

"I relish the rain and the storm that brought it forth, for it was all done by your hand." Thor kissed him again, lightly upon the lips. "Shall we go home?"

"To Asgard?"

"Yes. I've missed you. The first place I want to lay you down is upon our royal bed."

"What? My accommodations not regal enough for you, oh mighty Thor?" asked Tony. He and Bruce had never left. Things had progressed too quickly and frankly they were enjoying the drama.

"Oh, Tony. You're still here," said Thor as it looked over his shoulder while holding Steve close. "Your accommodations are splendid. Wonderful for slumber and light play but not suitable for the rigorous activities we have planned. We require a bed capable of withstanding the stresses placed upon it by the god of fertility and his spouse."

 _I can't believe he said that._ The bloom on Steve's cheeks deepened in its color; Feeling a tad embarrassed, he placed his forehead down on Thor's shoulder.

"On that note, I think it's time for us to go. You two have a good night," said Bruce to the endearing couple.

"Yeah, have a very, very good night," said Tony with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

"Must you be so crass? Let's go before I change my mind about our evening plans."

"You heard him. Gotta go, Good night fellas."

When they were finally alone, Steve began to pour his heart out. He kept apologizing and asking for forgive and confessing his love.

"I'm so sorry, I know I broke your heart when you saw us. I just want you to know -"

"Quiet, love. This heart cannot be broken. Wounded, yes, but not broken. In fact, it is already healed. It's now time for me to heal yours and for you to forgive yourself. I have."

Steve grabbed Thor with both hands and pulled his face, and the lips attached to it, closer to his own. When they finally parted Thor asked, "Shall we go?"

And then they were off.

 **Chapter 6: Loving Arms**

"I shall return momentarily. Father wishes to speak with me."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No. No. Probably just offering his congratulations on our reconciliation."

"Wait. How did your father find out?"

At that moment the two raven flew in through an open window and landed on the bedroom bureau.

"Meet Huginn and Muninn." After their formal introduction, the raven flew back out from whence they came.

"Oh my god. I told your father everything, didn't I?"

"Yes, but you need not worry. He was your biggest advocate." Before leaving the room, Thor looked back at the captain with a gleam in his eyes that Steve acknowledged with a smile. "I will be back in a moments time. Prepare yourself – Captain."

When Thor left, Steve hopped into the shower to freshen up. When he emerged from the wet room a few minutes later Thor had not yet returned. So he took it upon himself to do just what Thor had requested. He prepared himself.

He closed the drapes but kept the windows open to allow the evening breeze to enter. Soon it would be hot and quite sticky in their room. To set a sultry mood, he lit numerous candles and turned off all the bright lights. Then he took a comfortable position on the majestic bed whose metal was forged and whose wood was crafted by the hands of Asgardian artisans. It was true that not even a bed bought with Tony Stark's money could compare.

Once fully relaxed, he finally unwrapped his robe and retrieved an impressive dildo from the bedside bureau. He then covered the dildo with lubricant and began stretching himself out for Thor.

Thor finally returned wearing warrior sandals and a rather long cloak in place of the armor he was wearing upon their arrival. No doubt the length of the cloak was to conceal the naked body underneath. As he entered the bedroom suite the sound of muffled moaning could be heard coming from the bedchamber. When he walked through the double doors he almost stumbled for he saw Steve sprawled out on the bed, his robe falling down off his shoulders, his dick hard, and his ass full of faux cock.

"Did you have to choose the largest toy we own? I told you to prepare not ruin yourself," said Thor after he drew a little closer.

Thor was of course making light of the fact that the moment, the exact moment, his eyes caught sight of Steve lying against the bed of pillows, pleasuring himself, his body began acting on its own accord. His heart rate became more rapid, his blood flow increased, and his natural hammer lurched forward as if seeking a particular nail to drive itself into.

"This is minor league compared to you. Don't worry, I'm still very tight. You're gonna love it," said Steve in response after he had taken a deep breath and pushed the dildo in further.

"What happened to my once modest captain?"

"I married you."

Thor was hungry now. He discarded his cloak as he made his way to the Steve. After climbing onto the bed he draped his body over his spouse. He braced himself with one arm while the other took over the handling of the dildo.

Seeing as both hands were now free, Steve wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and back and initiated a kiss.

"I see you took some time to freshen up. Hair all damp and body smelling like those scented oils I brought from home."

"I wanted to be fresh before getting dirty."

"And dirty we will get."

Twenty minutes later and Thor was sliding his slick cock up and down the divide of Steve's ass with his right arm around Steve's neck in some sort of elevated bodyguard slash doggy style position.

"Oh, come on. Pleassse! Now's not the time to tease. Not when I'm soooo ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yesss."

"You're not tired or hungry?"

"Tired? No. Hungry? Very much so. Now get on with it!"

"I love when you're commanding," said Thor just before he ran his tongue up Steve's spine. This was just a diversion giving Thor the chance to align himself with Steve. Then without further preamble he drove his manly hammer full on into the captain's ass and struck the nail that was Steve's prostate. Lucky for Steve, he knew from past experience to grab onto the headboard otherwise he would have crashed headfirst into it. Thor was truly hammering the captain and he was being relentless.

"This . . ."

"Ahhh!:

"Is For . . ."

"Ohhh!"

"Your insolence."

"Yeeahhh . . . punish me baby. I was hoping to be punished."

After a few minutes, Thor moved on to the bulldog position which in his case should have been called the gorilla. He appeared to be climbing on Steve's back and punishing him even further. Just like he wanted it.

"Turn over. Show me your face."

Steve turned around but instead of lying down on his back, he tackled Thor onto his. He then buried his noie into Thor's thick pubic hair. The fragrance of the essential oils mixed with Thor's own special scent heightened Steve's appetite. His mouth really wanted to be filled with something and Thor was the entree of choice. He did tell Thor he was hungry after all..

Steve took his time expressing his adoration and Thor thoroughly enjoyed being lavished by Steve's tongue, teeth, lips, mouth, and throat. Oh, and his hands. They played their part as well. They were busy fingering Thor's ass and fondling the rest of his impressive physique. The god of thunder deserved a little worship. At least that's how Steve felt.

When fatigue finally set into Steve's jaw he pulled off of Thor's cock, climbed up Thor's chest, and began kissing him passionately despite his sore mouth. A few minutes later they were both up on their knees, simply holding each other tightly; Steve had his head resting on Thor's shoulder, one of two favorite spots.

"Are you alright?"

"Very much so."

When Thor looked into Steve's eyes he saw there was still electricity there. Steve was ready for more.

"Good. May I make love to you now?"

"Please. I've missed you these last two weeks. At one point I thought that a few minutes that meant absolutely nothing had cost me your love. I -"

Not wanting the fire to be smothered under heavy emotions, Thor effectively disrupted Steve's train of thought by sucking on his neck and pulling their cocks tightly together in one hand. Steve couldn't articulate any further. The only sound coming from his mouth was a throaty groan.

"That's better," said Thor. Then he maneuvered away until he was in a seated position with his back against the plethora of pillows still lining the headboard. "Now come. Sit upon your throne."

Steve crawled over but instead of sitting upon Thor, back to chest, he took a kneeling mastery position which allowed for face to face interaction. As Steve took his position, he was held firmly with strong hands grasping at his rear, spreading him wide so as to easily take Thor inside. Once firmly planted he began grinding against his spouse which officially began the last leg of their evening.

Thor and Steve must have tried ever intimate position they could think of over the last hour and a half. Anything that allowed them to look into each others' eyes while having near full body contact was fair game. Fucking and getting off weren't even a priority. Being intimate and close and becoming one again was the sole objective. When they finally allowed themselves to release it wasn't forceful or frantic; it resembled more of a long, deep exhalation of relief which left both men quiet in mind and satisfied in body.

"I'm so glad to be back in your arms again."

"Likewise, love," said Thor as he covered them both with a plush blanket. Then he nestled up to Steve's back and kissed his shoulder just as Steve began to yawn. "Time for you to rest. Be sure to dream of me as you blissfully slumber." And with those words, the candles flickered one last time before burning out. The fire was quenched, at least for now.


End file.
